Diario inmortal
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Slash chico x chico Billy no podía vivir sin dos cosas, mantequilla de maní y su fiel diario que a cambio de la primera opción siempre llevaba consigo ya que era donde escribía sus canciones y una que otra nota de lo que pasaba hasta que se percato que este se empezaba a llenar de amor ¿la razón? Esa razón no era más que aquel castaño que se metió dentro de su "corazón" de fantasma


_**Dude That's my Ghost no me pertenece sino a su debido creador**_

_**La historia es 100% mía y nada de esto es real (solo en mi imaginación) espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Sin mas ya les dejo leer**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Tarareaba mientras escribía con un bolígrafo especial al parecer un tipo de letra nuevamente dedicada al castaño pero no podía evitarlo tenía una gran facilidad para meterse en su cabeza ¿Lo amaba, lo quería o simplemente era cariño familiar? Volvía a leer lo que escribía en definitiva era amor e al parecer amor que parecía ser verdadero. No supo cuando se había enamorado ni la razón de cómo fue conquistado solo de un día para otro algo había cambiado

**-¿Billy?, oyes Billy despierta-** escuchaba decir al castaño cuando finalmente le había llamado la atención pues estaba concentrado tanto que olvido que tenia compañía

**-¿Qué pasa hermanaso? ¿Es que acaso quieres la atención del grandísimo Billy Joe Cobra?-**

**-¿Es enserio?- ¿**qué otra vez su ego le gano? No quería arruinar el momento **–has estado aquí todo el día-**

**-¿En dónde?**- no estaba consciente ni de el mismo, al mirar a todos lados se dio cuenta que estaba en el mini estudio de grabación que tenia **–solo estaba grabando un disco-**

**-Es raro, te eh visto escribir muchas canciones pero no cantarlas ¿Qué me ocultas Baruch?-**

**-Yo no oculto nada ¡y no me digas Baruch! Es el peor nombre del mundo-** se indigna con el simple hecho que lo llame así

**-Perdón, pero enserio ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado serio y tú no eres así- **tenía razón él no era así pero ahora su actitud era más concentrada en un sentimiento que sacaba a través de palabras

**-No lo sé broamigo, es que tengo muchas ganas de cantar…-**

**-Entonces grabemos algo, posiblemente así podrías dejar de actuar raro. Hasta podrías cantar una de esas canciones cursis que has escrito-**

¿Sabía de sus canciones pero no que se las dedicaba a el? Oh por dios, debía enamorarse de alguien que no captaba la indirecta del sentimiento. Olvidando ello frunció el ceño mirándolo de forma severa

**-¡¿Por qué has leído mi diario?!- **grita colorido de un tono azulado

**-¿Tienes un diario?- ***síguete burlando Wright, no es una maldita broma* pensaba cruzado de brazos **–Lo encontré tirado en la habitación, aunque nunca lo acabaste-**

¿Por qué debía ser tan inocente?, ¿Por qué debía ser él?, ¿Por qué debería enamorarse? Estaba muerto, no podía darle el calor que necesitara ni siquiera un tacto que no se perdiera completamente pero aun así le jugaron la jugarreta del destino. Recibió el pequeño papel forzando una sonrisa natural aunque era más que obvio que estaba nervioso, había cantado para millones de personas, fanáticas/os pero con tan solo saber que el otro estaría ahí no podía evitar que se sintiera extraño, nervioso y feliz.

**-Que informado estas Spen, pero no estoy seguro que sea buena idea…-**

**-¿Desde cuándo te niegas a cantar cuando tienes la oportunidad? Vamos Billy canta un poco yo te ayudare si es necesario-**

**-¿Q-quieres cantar conmigo?- **Había escuchado al otro cantar no era el mejor pero podría mejorar

**-Si eso te vuelve a la normalidad entonces sí, sí quiero cantar contigo-**

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor porque se había enamorado, el era especial; su sonrisa, su rostro, su forma de intentar hacer las cosas bien, sus risas adorables, su piel, sus ojos ¡Todo! Era especialmente perfecto. El era quien jamás lo juzgo, que no le importaba su fama ni siquiera la fortuna que tenia, el se había acercado con verdaderas intenciones de amistad de llevarse bien sin intereses ni condiciones ¿que más quería? Ah cierto, que estuvieran juntos hasta el final

**-Bueno amigazo ten la letra yo ya me la se- **esta vez estaba seguro mientras le entregaba la letra y se ponía a un lado de el

**-Pero no se que cantar-** veía como hacia un puchero, por lo cual simplemente de manera disimulada pero aun así teniendo su sonrojo lo abrazo de lado

**–****Cantaras e cuarteto y el final lo terminaremos ambos-** dice en bajo dándole la indicación de que ya empezaría

-Billy-

**¿Cuándo te empecé a necesitar?**

**¿Cuándo fue que te desee besar?**

**¿Cuándo sucedió que te empecé amar?**

**¿Hasta cuándo te podre enamorar?**

-Spencer-

**Empiezo a desear un Tu y Yo**

**Comienzo a fantasear contigo**

**Quiero estar a tu lado**

**Para poder decir te amo**

-Billy-

**Tengo un serio problema**

**Y es que no puedo ocultar**

**Que estoy loco por soñar**

**Que este sentimiento jamás acabara…** miro fijamente al chico quien aun leía la canción para continuar *¿enserio aun no sabes que te amo?*

-Spencer-

**¿Cuándo aprendí amar?**

**¿Cuándo quise empezar?**

**¿Cuándo fue que me enamore?**

**¿Hasta cuándo te diré que provocas algo raro en mí?**

-Ambos-

**Quisiera saber si soy correspondido**

**Si tu también sientes lo mismo**

**Que quisieras intentar algo más que una simple amistad**

**Que probarías lo indebido**

**Lo indebido de este sentimiento…**

Hasta ahí había escrito, veía como Spencer se sonrojaba por la letra ya cuando le puso atención por lo cual se puso frente a él flotando, mayor por unos cuantos centímetros, suspiro cerrando los ojos ya que haría lo mejor que hacía en estas situaciones: improvisar.

-Billy-

**¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?**

**¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo?**

**¿Que acaso no comprendes?**

**¡Que de ti eh caído enamorado!**

**No necesitas explicaciones**

**Que yo te dejare en claro**

**Las razones por las que me enamorado**

**Así que escucha pero primero ¿prometes aun seguir estando a mi lado?**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a un Spencer sonrojado hasta las orejas, que notoriamente lucia nervioso. Se acerco lentamente para besarlo para probar esos labios que anhelaba desde tiempo atrás, las razones que lo volvía loco es que era el primero beso que ah tenido el cineasta y el podía ser el primero

**La primera razón es tu sonrisa, con la que me e cautivado**

**La segunda son tus ojos, tan hermosos y delicados**

**La tercera son tus labios, por ser el único que los ah probado**

**La cuarta razón eres tú, la persona que me ah conquistado**

Dijo entre aquel beso dulce que fue correspondido, abrazo aquel delicado cuerpo para tenerlo cerca ¿desde cuándo anhelaba el momento? ¿Desde cuándo fantaseaba ese beso? No sabe bien cuando había caído en el sentimiento pero era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba; imagino muchas cosas antes de la escena pero ahora esas cosas no se comparaban.

Cuando se separaron lo miro, miraba aquella dulzura que reflejaba cuando se ponía asi de apenado, con la respiración baja para tranquilizar seguramente a su corazón quien no se acostumbraba a la sensación y seguramente si el siguiera vivo estaría en la misma situación

**-Te amo-** le susurra antes de mirarlo fijamente con un brillo en sus ojos **–Dime Spen ¿tú sientes lo mismo?-**

**-B-billy-** al parecer le negó la mirada lo que hace que suspire, flota con su diario a la mano a punto de retirarse hasta que escucha ese grito para que no se vaya **–También te amo…-**

*También te amo…* se reposaba en su cabeza antes de que diera la vuelta y se aferrara al otro con fuerza, reclamándolo como suyo ante los ojos del destino

**-¡Te amo broamigo!-** grita mientras le vuelve a plantar un beso, pero esta vez apasionado entre los dos

…

-Un tiempo después-

"Querido diario:

Spencer y yo llevamos una relación larga, desde hace varios años que salimos ¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo no? Siento como si apenas ayer me le hubiera declarado con la canción. ¡Estoy emocionado! Guardarte fue la mejor idea de mi vida así recuerdo cada momento que eh vivido incluso cosas con las que puedo sorprender a Spen y adivina que ¡Estoy vivo! Desde la última vez que te escribí me falto contarte esto; encontramos un hechizo que me volvería humano y ah dado un buen resultado tengo mi apariencia de antes al igual que mi fama se puede decir que aumento el doble cuando me vieron vivo.

Por cierto, que se escucha mejor ¿Spencer Wright Cobra o Spencer Cobra Wright? Oh mejor ¿el esposo de cobra? Creo que me gusta más el último ya que falta un par de días para que nos casemos ¡Sera la boda del siglo! Tuve que esperar para que este fuera mayor e también que aceptara pero no fue fácil aunque el resultado ah sido bastante bueno.

Sabes estas son las ultimas hojas que te quedan para acabarte finalmente pero no comprare otro diario tu eres especial, eres "inmortal" como yo. Mi diario inmortal ya que gracias a ti eh terminado aquí aun cuando le des risa a mi futuro esposo.

Al parecer ya no queda mucho en donde escribir, pero quería despedirme antes de que te acabes fuiste el mejor guardador de secretos en la historia incluso de consejos amorosos jamás te olvidare; y tu tampoco a mi ya que soy inolvidable.

Parece que ya debemos irnos a ensayar no puedo esperar la boda sin sentirme ansioso para dar el sí, te volveré a leer cuando te necesite o cuando le cuente mi historia al mundo"

**-Billy apresúrate se hará tarde para la boda- ** "me llama mi esposo digo lo que será en unos días debo irme, te veré luego"

**-Ya voy ya voy, la belleza no se debe apresurar-** cuando al fin lo vi me acomode la ropa saliendo de nuestra mansión

**-¿Por qué te tardabas?-** levantaba la ceja mirándolo

**-Le informaba a un viejo amigo lo que pasaba, prometí que aunque ya no hubiera nada mas seguiríamos viéndonos-**

**-Amas ese libro ¿verdad?-**

**-No es mi libro es mi diario inmortal, además gracias a él estamos aquí ahora mismo futuro esposo-**

**-¿Sabes? Empiezo a tener cariño a tu diario-**

**-Deberías Spen o mejor Spency- **al parecer el segundo era lo que le provocaba algo de pena **–Spency yo a ese diario le debo todo-** admite orgulloso mientras le tomaba la mano para irse **-te amo-**

**-Yo te amo más cobra-**

Y así era, ese diario era especial…

~Fin~


End file.
